Shota
by UnknownDream
Summary: No matter how much he wants to deny it, Len is still a shota character. But Rin has gone a little bit too far, can he show her he can't be pushed around anymore? -twincest- T for slight kissing and shirtless Len.


"Good work, everyone!" Luka said.

"Thanks." The twins replied.

"You too, Luka." Miku smiled.

"Can we go for icecream now?" Kaito asked.

"Do they have eggplant flavor?" Gakupo wondered.

"Eww…" Meiko commented.

Another hard day of work just finished, and now everyone was going out. Of course, going somewhere is one thing, but deciding where to go is the hard part. Kaito wanted to go for icecream, Miku wanted to go shopping, Meiko wanted to go drink, Luka, Rin and Len had no idea what they wanted to do.

"Why don't we all just go do what we want?" Luka suggested.

"I like that, that way I can go get my icecream." Kaito smiled, drool coming out of the corner of his mouth.

"I'm going with Kaito to find a good flavor." Gakupo thought out loud. "Luka…"

He turned to her with a blank expression.

"Wh-What?" She hesitated before was dragged off by Gakupo.

"You're going with us."

"E-Eh!"

"Icecream 3 "

"Have fun!" Miku waved to them as they left. "Then I'm going shopping! Meiko, you want to come with me?"

"No thanks, I'm gonna try out that new bar down the street." Meiko smirked just thinking about it.

"A-Ah…"

The remaining Vocaloids watched as their friends went different ways.

"Hey, Rin-chan, Len-kun?" She said, turning to them with a dark look in her eyes. "You're coming with me."

"What!" They said in unison.

"I don't like to shop!" Rin huffed.

"Sh-Shopping is for girls…" Len protested.

"Everyone else is gone so," She grabbed them each by the back of their shirt and began to walk towards the mall. "You're the only ones left."

"…"

After at least an hour of Miku buying overpriced items for herself and Rin, and an hour of Len carrying all the bags, they (Miku) decided to take a break.

"Are you guys hungry?" Miku asked. "What do you want to eat?"

"Hmm, I want an orange smoothie." Rin replied.

"Ok, Len-kun, what do you want?"

Len finally set all the bags down and fell flat on the bench.

"I waf vanana vread." He mumbled, his face pressed against the wood.

"He wants banana bread." She replied.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Miku waved as she ran to the food court.

"Ugh…" Len moaned.

"What's wrong, Len?" Rin asked.

He peeled himself from the bench and sat upright beside his sister. "I can't believe Miku-nee bought all those clothes…"

"I can't believe she bought me a dress! I don't like dresses, they're too…breezy."

"The bags were heavy…"

"Maybe you're just not strong enough." Rin teased.

"I-I'm strong!" He protested.

"Oh really?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah!"

"Then beat me in an arm wrestling contest."

"Eh?"

"If you can beat me at arm wrestling, then you're strong." She said, walking to a nearby table. "Unless you're afraid you'll loose."

He instantly stood up and walked over to her. "I'm not afraid."

"Then sit down and put your arm up."

Len took the seat across from Rin and put his right arm on the table. Likewise, Rin put her right arm on the table and gripped his hand.

"Hey, Len, want to make a bet?" She suggested.

"A bet?" He asked.

"Yes, if I win you have to wear my new dress." She smirked.

"Wha-!"

"Unless, of course, you're afraid you'll loose."

"F-Fine…But if I win…you have to carry the bags for the rest of the day."

"Deal."

Miku walked back to them holding small bag in one hand and a smoothie in another. "Hey, guys I got the- … What happened here?"

She stared curiously at the twins. Rin had Len's arm pinned down on the table and Len was on the verge of crying because he couldn't move his arm.

"Nothing." She smiled, releasing his arm and waving to her.

"Ok…well, I brought our food!" She set the two items on the table and sat down beside Rin.

"What did you get, Miku-nee?" She asked.

"Water." She replied blandly. "They didn't have anything with leeks."

Rin took a sip of her smoothie as Len took a bite of his bread.

"It's good." They said in unison.

She smiled and took a long drink of her water.

"By the way, when we get home help me put Len in my new dress."

She instantly spit her mouthful of liquid at Len. "W-Wh-Why?"

"He lost a bet." Rin smirked.

"Len, is that tru- Why are you all wet?"

"You spit your water on me, Miku-nee." He whined.

"Ah, I'm sorry." She searched for a napkin an attempted to wipe him off. "What was the bet?"

"If I beat him in arm wrestling, he would wear my dress."

Miku quickly covered her mouth in an attempt to hide her snickers.

"Miku-nee!" He cried.

"S-Sorry, but Len-kun…" She couldn't hold it in, she began to laugh. "You couldn't beat Rin-chan?"

"Is it that bad?" He asked, shrinking in his seat.

"No no, it's just expected of you, I guess."

"'Expected of me'?"

"Well…I mean, you are a shota, after all." Miku said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which, in his case, might be true.

"I-I'm already 14! I can't be a shota!" He protested.

"But, Len-kun, you're so cute, and have that 'moe' aura!" She smiled.

Rin snickered in the background as she sipped more of her smoothie.

"I-I'm a man!" He pouted, sticking out his bottom lip slightly.

"O-Of course you are." She tried to amend.

"I am!"

"A shota-man."

"I-I'm not a shota!"

Rin smirked, this was very amusing to her. "Face it, Len, you're always going to be a shota."

He shrank more into his seat and blushed slightly.

"Dang it, I'm out of smoothie." She sighed. "Miku-nee, will you throw it away for me?"

"Do it yourself, lazy." Miku replied.

"…Len, will you throw it away for me?"

"Ye-" He began, before Miku interrupted him.

"Len-kun!"

"What…?"

"Let her throw it away herself."

Rin sighed loudly and began to walk to the trashcan.

"Len-kun, you can't let Rin-chan boss you around." She said, resting her elbows on the table.

"But…" He started.

"'But' what? Is she that scary?"

"Well…"

She rolled her eyes and leaned towards him. "Ok, if you want to prove you're not a shota, here's what you have to do; you have to stand up to the people who boss you around. Like Rin-chan."

"But, I don't mind doing things for Onee-chan." He said, avoiding eye contact.

"If you let yourself keep getting bullied you'll always be a shota, Len-kun." She concluded.

"I…guess I can try being bolder…"

"That's my brother!" She said, ruffling his hair.

"M-Miku-nee!" He whined.

Finally Rin came back and took her seat across from Len. "So, Miku-nee, are we going home soon? I want to get some photos of Len in my dress~."

"Well," She looked over at he big clock on the wall. "Yeah, I guess so. The others are probably already home.

"Good!" She replied, quickly jolting from her chair. "Len, don't forget the bags~!" She smirked.

"…I know." He said, grabbing the bags from the bench.

"We're home!" Miku shouted as they walked through the doors.

"Welcome hic homeeeee." Meiko replied, raising a bottle of sake.

"More sake?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, the idiot bar tender kicked meh out! Just 'cause I waz arguin' with some guy." She huffed angrily.

"Again?" Miku said. "That's the fifth place you've been kicked out of!"

She shrugged and took a long drink from her bottle. "'S not mah fault some dumba-"

The twins covered each others' ears as she continued to rant. When Meiko started ranting, she wouldn't stop unless, one, she needed more sake, or two, she got into another fight. Rin looked at Len and looked towards their room. He nodded and they, somehow, were able to get there while still covering their ears.

"Meiko-nee sure does rant a lot…" Len commented.

"Yep." Rin pulled her dress of one of the bags. "Len…~"

"Eh?" As soon as he saw the dress his face flushed. "D-Do I have to? I-Isn't there another way that I-?"

"Nope." She said, backing him into a corner. "It was a bet."

"But, it's a dress!"

"Yep."

He looked at it, up at his sister and then back at it. 'You have to stand up to the people who boss you around.' Miku's words echoed in his head. 'Like Rin-chan'.

"I-I won't wear it!" He said, trying to sound strong.

"Yes you will."

"N-No I won't!"

"Are you going to make me make you wear it?" She asked him.

His eyes widened at the thought of it. Rin was very stubborn, but would she actually make him change? The thought was both awkward and embarrassing. Having his twin sister take off his clothes and put him in a dress. Even if they are family, it's still uncomfortable for them to see you half-naked, right? Of course. The more he thought about it, the more he decided she was bluffing.

He crossed his arms defiantly and replied, "I'm not wearing it."

She was silent for a few seconds. She never expected Len to be like this, defiant, arguing with her about embarrassing things. It was so out of his character. But she wasn't going to let this stop her.

"F-Fine then! I'll make you wear it!"

Her fingers hesitated before they started to take off Len's tie.

"Wha-" A blush soon rose to his face. "What are you doing?"

"Making you change!" She replied, a slight tint to her own cheeks, as she tossed the tie aside.

"St-!" He grabbed her wrist, in an effort to start her from pulling up his shirt.

"Let go, Len!" She pulled her arms back, trying to make him release her.

"No!" He tightened his grip on her and refused to let go.

She bit her bottom lip and was able to pull one of her arms from him. Before he could stop her she pulled his shirt up over his head. "R-Rin!"

More blush faded onto their cheeks as they took in the situation. "Wh-What?"

He retch for his shirt, but couldn't quite reach. "St-Stop taking off my clothes!"

"Y-You wouldn't put the dress on, and started arguing with me so…"

"Why don't you wear the dress yourself?"

"Because you lost the bet!"

They kept bickering and their faces moved closer together with each word spoken. Rin opened her mouth to retort back, until she noticed how close their lips were. She hadn't even realized they got that close. She instantly backed away and blushed again.

He stretched as far as he could and was able to grab his shirt from the floor. "Got it!"

"No!" Rin grabbed his arm that was holding the shirt and attempted to pull it away from him.

"Give it back, Rin!"

"Let it go, Len!"

They both pulled on the shirt until they both lost their grip and fell onto the floor.

"Ow ow ow…"

"That hurt…."

They both landed on their butts when they fell and Len's shirt had fallen between them.

"Rin, you stretched my shirt!" He complained.

"It's not my fault you wouldn't wear the dress, like you promised!" She replied.

"But dresses are for girls!"

"But I won the bet!"

"Rin!"

"Len!"

This was going nowhere, so they both sat in silence. The small hum of Meiko's voice was playing in the background as they stared at each other.

"Put on the dress."

"M-Make me.

"That's what I was trying to do!" She said, grabbing his shirt and throwing it several feet away.

"Ah!"

Rin continued to blush as she retch for Len's belt. Before he had time to think about what he was doing he grabbed the end of her shirt.

"I-If you take off my belt, I'll take off your shirt!"

Her face turned an even brighter red. "Y-You're bluffing!"

"T-Try me."

She grit her teeth together and undid his belt. And, like she expected, he didn't do anything.

"Liar." She smirked.

He adverted his gaze and stared at the floor. He didn't mean to lie about it, but when it came down to it, he was too embarrassed to do anything. But, the thought of his sister shirtless did appeal to him.

"You're mean…" He said, still not looking at her.

"…Sorry, but I'll be nicer once you put on the dress." She replied.

"Hey, Onee-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think I'm a shota?"

"Well…" She didn't want to sound offensive, but he wanted her honest opinion. "Yes, you're exactly like a shota."

"Is it because I let people push me around so much?" His bangs covered his eyes as he asked.

"Probably, why?"

"I don't like being called 'shota'…So, if I don't let people push me around, the I won't be one, right?"

She didn't know where this was going, but she knew it wasn't going in a good direction.

"Yes…"

"Then," He looked up at her, his eyes glossy from unshed tears. "I won't let you push me around anymore."

Rin felt her heart jump slightly at this, making her drop the dress she was holding. This time it was her turn to look away. "Heh…Len you'll always be a shota…"

"Wh-?"

"But…" She turned back to look at him. "That's only because you're cute."

"Eh? You really think that?" He asked, leaning forward slightly to stare into her eyes.

She wanted to look away; this was too embarrassing for her. "Y…Yeah."

"Rin…I like you."

She blinked, what? "What?"

"I…know it's not right, b-but I think I like you as more than a sister. L-Like sometimes you're so cute I just want to…k-kiss you."

"K-?" Her face regained its blush.

"I don't want to be a shota. I want to be a man. Someone who is strong, smart and who people look up to."

"Y-You know what, j-just forget about the dress…I won't make you wear it anymore. You trying to act cool…is good enough for me." She stepped back and smiled slightly.

"Rin…"

"I-I'm getting hungry again. Are you? I'll go get something to eat-"

Before she could leave Len grabbed her arm. "I-I'm not hungry…Just stay here."

"I can't its too embarrassing!" She said.

"Then…it's going to get more embarrassing." As he said this, he turned her around and softly kissed her lips.

He was right; it got even more embarrassing for Rin. She wanted to move. She wanted to pull away. But she couldn't, because her body wouldn't move. When they parted she noticed he was also blushing.

"W…Was that your first kiss, Len?" She asked, trying to hide her heartbeat.

"Yes…"

"Mine too."

"Was it good…? Was it bad?"

"It was good." She admitted. "Heh…I guess even shotas can be bold at times."

He didn't respond, just gave a half nod.

"But, don't get cocky just because you're getting bolder."

"I like being bolder, I get more of the things I want that way."

"Like what?"

"I'll show you." He pulled her close and kissed her lips again. Only, this time the kiss was longer than the first.

**-Epilogue-**

"Mm…" Sooner than she expected she felt the need to breathe. She started to push him away before she remembered he didn't have a shirt on. "L-Len…"

"Hm?" He mumbled, still in a daze from the kiss.

Rin pulled away from him only to returned a second later. "P-Put your shirt back on."

He quickly looked down, suddenly remembering he was shirtless. He had just enough time to look back up before his shirt came flying onto his head. He proceeded to pull it on and make sure it looked right, "There, now it's like nothing ever happened." Just then his pants fell down.

Rin's face turned red again as did Len's. "Is that….bananas?"

He quickly pulled up his pants, desperately searching for his belt, his face burning with embarrassment.

Rin laughed, "As expected of my shota brother."


End file.
